


don't hold your breath

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: child of Earth (Triage) [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ironhide and Ratchet are both dead, Post-Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), Sideswipe's taking care of little Triage, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: “Your carrier would be proud.”





	don't hold your breath

**Author's Note:**

> OC Triage belongs to me. Feel free to hit me up @x-de-con-struct-ed-x if you want to learn more about him!

“I’m sorry.”

Triage blinks and looks up in confusion, his helm cocked to one side and his optics narrowed in an expression that is so Ironhide-like it makes Sideswipe’s spark ache in fondness and loss. “Why?” the young mech asks, grip on the gun never wavering despite his shift in attention. Sideswipe doesn’t answer and gently returns Triage’s focus to the task at hand.

“Correct your stance,” he tells him, resting a servo on his shoulder to push it back a bit. “Try not to tense. Keep your pedes–no, move them back. Good. Keep them there.” The bitlet remains perfectly frozen as Sideswipe steps away. The instructor nods in approval and crosses his arms. “Remember, don’t tense. That’ll throw your aim off. Don’t hold your breath. Ventilate. Relax.” He pauses, listening for the almost imperceptible hiss of the smaller mech’s vents, and nods again. Not taking his optics off of Triage, he jerks his helm towards the target.

“Whenever you’re ready, kid.”

One beat of stillness. Two.

Triage pulls the trigger.

* * *

 

_ “Your carrier would be proud.” _


End file.
